A motorized vehicle, such as a bus, automobile, or motorcycle, may include one or more sensors to determine the proximity of the vehicle to an object or another vehicle. The vehicle may further include a collision avoidance system that modifies the operation of the vehicle to avoid a collision with a detected object or vehicle. For example, the collision avoidance system may cause the vehicle to stop, decelerate, accelerate, steer (e.g., change directions), or perform another action. In another example, a vehicle may include an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system that modifies the velocity of the vehicle based on the proximity of the vehicle to other moving vehicles.